Kris Jenner
Kristen Mary "Kris" Jenner (née Houghton, formerly Kardashian; born November 5, 1955) is an American television personality who rose to fame for starring in the reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians together with her family. Jenner has been married twice; first to lawyer Robert Kardashian and later to television personality and retired Olympic champion Bruce Jenner (now known as Caitlyn). She has four children with Kardashian (Kourtney, Kim, Khloé and Robert) and two with Jenner (Kendall and Kylie). Early Life Jenner was born in San Diego, California. She is the daughter of Mary Jo Shannon (née Campbell) and Robert Houghton, an engineer. When Jenner was seven years old, her parents divorced and she and her younger sister Karen were raised by their mother, until a few years later, when her mother married businessman Harry Shannon. Three months after moving to Oxnard, California, Harry's business partner ran off with all the company's money, so the family moved back to San Diego. Jenner attended Clairemont High School. She worked as a flight attendant for a year in 1976. Career Jenner runs her own production company, Jenner Communications, which is based in Los Angeles. Since the start of Keeping Up With The Kardashians, she has managed her daughter Kim's career. She also is involved with the business management of her other daughters and son. Writing Jenner's autobiography, Kris Jenner... and All Things Kardashian, was released in November 2011. She later wrote a cookbookentitled In the Kitchen with Kris: A Kollection of Kardashian-Jenner Family Favorites which was released in October 2014. Television show Jenner hosted a pop culture-driven daytime talk show, Kris. The series began its six-week trial summer run on several Fox-owned stations on July 15, 2013. Kanye West, her son-in-law, revealed the first public picture of daughter North West on Kris Jenner's daytime talk show. The show's six-week trial run was not extended. Other 11939419_1663048943960565_637896345_n.jpg|Kylie's Birth, August 10, 1997 14716420_1319612864756016_1563799709892476928_n.jpg|1998 001-34.JPG|Premiere of 'The Emperor's New Groove' in LA, December 10, 2000 003-281.jpg|KUWTK Viewing Party, October 14, 2007 04-412.jpg|'Taste of Beverly Hills' Wine & Food Festival, September 2, 2010 Kardashian-jenner-christmas-nick-saglimbeni-kim-kylie-kris-bruce.jpg|Family Christmas Card Shoot, 2010 08-24-1.jpg|'Kardashian Khaos' Opening in Las Vegas, December 15, 2011 08-32-1.jpg|'Mirror Mirror' Premiere, March 17, 2012 01-101-1.JPG|'RYU' Opening, April 23, 2012 08-145.JPG|Cody Simpson's Album Preview Party, May 19, 2012 04-202.jpg|Seventeen's 'Celebrate Summer', August 2, 2012 008-49.jpg|THT Fashion Show, February 6, 2013 article-2369252-1AE111A1000005DC-449_634x704.jpg|July/August, 2013 119141.jpg|French Montana's Birthday Party, November 9, 2014 06-206-0.jpg|Calvin Klein Launch Event, April 23, 2015 075-17.JPG|NBC Universal Event, May 14, 2015 127-1.jpg|DailyMail Party in Cannes, June 24, 2015 034-19.jpg|'The Gallows' Premiere in LA, July 7, 2015 027-52.jpg|Kylie's 18th Birthday Party, August 9, 2015 007-164.jpg|MTV VMAs, August 30, 2015 002-203.jpg|Kris Jenner's Haute Living Cover Launch, August 24, 2015 002-220.jpg|Apps Launch Preview, September 1, 2015 015-38.jpg|Cosmopolitan's 50th Birthday Party, October 12, 2015 Gallery-1443725358-cosmopolitan-november-2015-newsstand.jpg|Cosmopolitan, November 2015 010-112.jpg|Lip Kit by Kylie Launch at DASH, November 30, 2015 12705296_1059808060727222_3286522113648982378_n.jpg|"Kendall & Kylie" S/16 Launch Party in NYC, February 8, 2016 Kim-kardashian-y-600x450.jpg|At YS3 Fashion Show in NYC, February 11, 2016 AG101632 04.jpg|Arriving at Nobu in Malibu, February 21, 2016 Tumblr inline o4z1soanxA1tb7x6a 540.jpg|At the Kendall + Kylie Premiere at Neiman Marcus, March 31, 2016 Kylie-jenner-kim-kardashian-kris-jenner-kanye-83c21ca3-8a58-4cf9-a0a8-ff178a4926fc.jpg|At MET Gala in NYC, May 2, 2016 CnXmf73WAAAWkyC.jpg|At SinfulColors Party in LA, July 14, 2016 0 28629 185.jpg|Visiting a Hospital in Lima, May 8, 2017 0 281129 147.jpg|Visiting a Family in Lima, May 9, 2017 18446815 611583359046769 5949610134956171657 n.jpg|Out in Lima, May 9, 2017 SPL1494815 003.jpg|Out in Cusco, May 10, 2017 002 17.jpg|Arriving at Staples Center in Inglewood, August 8, 2017 Kendall-Jenner-Dress-Kylie-Jenner-Birthday-Party-2017.jpg|At Kylie's Birthday Party in Los Angeles, August 9, 2017 Thr issue 25 kardashian cover.jpg|The Hollywood Reporter, 2017 26991804 717583275113443 1548879634110491913 n.jpg|Out in Hidden Hills, January 24, 2018 28751956 185485165392868 5057615606434496512 n.jpg|At Khloé's Baby Shower in Bel Air, March 10, 2018 010 23.jpg|At Tristan's Birthday Party in LA, March 10, 2018 Category:Family Category:The Jenners Category:The Kardashians